SILENT
by Haraguroi Yukirin
Summary: Sasuke lebih dari sadar jika ia tidak bisa bicara seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Ia tidak percaya bahwa Naruto dengan segala kesempurnaannya menerima Sasuke sebagai kekasihnya saat ia mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya pada pemuda pirang itu :: Special for SasuNaru Day #6! :: ALWAYS SASUNARU! Boys Love/Sho-Ai! Oneshoot! Don't Like, so Don't Read. Wanna Read n Review, please?


**Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing:**

_My lovely-cutie-pairing-ever_ **SASUNARU**! xD

**WARNING!**

**Shonen-Ai/Boys Love**! Maybe any typos in this fic. AU. Maybe agak OOC. _**SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, PLEASE DON'T READ**_ :P

Dedicated for _**SasuNaru Day #6**_

Happy _**SASUNARU DAY **_minna~ mari kita cintai SasuNaru lagi-lagi dan lagi :D

"_Italic" _: Masa lalu Sasuke

'_Italic' _: Tulisan tangan Sasuke

_Haraguroi Yukirin Present_

_**OoO SILENT OoO**_

_Sesuatu yang Lebih Penting dari Ucapan_

_Happy Reading ^^_

**~oOo~**

"Naruto, mari kita makan siang bersama." Tawar pria berkulit pucat bernama Sai itu dengan lembut pada Naruto.

Pria berparas manis dengan surai pirang bernama Naruto itu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak bisa, Sai. Aku akan makan siang bersama Sasuke." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk kearah pria tampan yang sedari tadi menunggunya diluar kelas.

Sai tersenyum kecut mendengar jawaban dari pemuda bermata _sapphire_ itu, "Yah, mungkin lain kali kita bisa makan siang bersama." Ucap Sai pelan, pemuda pucat itu mencoba untuk menyembunyikan perasaan kecewanya. Naruto hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan dari sahabat satu kelasnya itu, kemudian segera menghampiri pria bermata elang yang sedari tadi menunggu di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Ah, Sasuke. Maaf harus menunggu lama." Sasuke menggeleng menjawab perkataan Naruto padanya. Sasuke dengan segera menggenggam lengan Naruto, mengajak pemuda bermarga Namikaze yang merupakan kekasihnya itu menuju kantin sekolah.

**~oOo~**

Bagi Sasuke sekarang ini tidak ada hal yang paling menyenangkan selain menatap Naruto memakan makan siangnya kini. Melihat kekasihnya makan dengan lahapnya, membuatnya semakin terlihat menggemaskan di mata Sasuke.

"Kau tak seharusnya menatapku dengan wajah datarmu itu, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto, "Apakah di wajahku ini ada yang aneh?" bola mata bulat beririskan _sapphire_ itu menatap Sasuke seolah meminta jawaban dari isyarat Sasuke.

Pria berambut raven itu termenung sejenak. Ya, ia sangat sadar itu. Sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan pernah bisa membalas ucapan kekasihnya. Ia bisu. Ia tahu itu, Naruto tahu itu, bahkan semua orang juga tahu itu.

Jemari Sasuke lantas mengambil serbet, mengusapkannya pada ujung bibir Naruto, membersihkan noda makanan yang ada di paras manis kekasihnya itu.

"Eh? Hehe.. Aku belepotan ya? Arigatou." Ucap Naruto dibarengi dengan senyum lebarnya. Sasuke membalasnya dengan mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Sasuke," Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan jenakanya. "Seringlah mengeluarkan senyum seperti itu, jangan hanya wajah datar yang kau tampakkan. Kau tampak tampan jika tersenyum." Di akhir ucapannya, pemuda pirang itu tertawa melihat kekasihnya yang sepertinya agak kesal dengan ucapannya.

Beginilah mereka berdua. Setiap mereka bersama, Naruto selalu membuat suasana yang menyenangkan untuk mereka. Tidak banyak memang yang bisa Sasuke lakukan, namun ia sangat suka saat saat dimana Naruto tertawa untuknya.

Sasuke hanya ingin Naruto tetap nyaman saat bersamanya, walaupun ia tidak dapat mengucapkan kata-kata untuk membalas perkataan dan candaan dari kekasihnya itu.

**~oOo~**

Sasuke masih menatap teman-temannya yang sedari tadi terus bercengkrama satu sama lain. Sesekali ia memutar bola matanya menanggapi sikap kekanakan teman-teman terdekatnya.

"Sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan mengutarakan perasaan cintaku pada Gaara. Aaah, aku tidak sabar menunggu bel pulang." seru pemuda bermata lavender itu dengan keras. Membuat dua teman Sasuke yang lain menatapnya risih.

"Kau berisik sekali, Neji! Aku yakin sekali Gaara akan menolak orang sepertimu, dan kau akan di hajar habis-habisan olehnya." Kini teman Sasuke yang lainnya bernama Kiba itu dengan sarkastik, membuat Sasuke mendengus geli, sementara pemuda berambut nanas—Shikamaru— tersenyum maklum.

"Hei, Shika! Kekasihmu yang mirip puppy itu benar-benar menyebalkan!" Shikamaru hanya terkekeh mendengar perkataan pemuda Hyuuga temannya itu, dibalas dengan delikan dari Neji pada Shikamaru.

"Yah, walaupun menyebalkan dan merepotkan aku akan selalu cinta padanya." Ucap Shikamaru sambil membawa pemuda bermarga Inuzuka yang merupakan kekasihnya itu kedalam rangkulannya, membuat Kiba merona.

Sontak Neji dan Sasuke menatap dua sejoli itu—Shikamaru dan Kiba— dengan tatapan _ilfeel. _"Dasar kalian pasangan aneh! Aku tidak menyangka kalau rusa pemalas bisa mengucapkan kata-kata gombal picisan seperti itu." Ledek Neji yang dibalas tawa dari Shikamaru dan Kiba. "Ah.. Lebih baik aku menyiapkan kata-kata puitis untuk Gaara nanti."

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman tipis akan kelakuan teman-temannya, sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi tatapan sendu melihat para sahabatnya yang saling melempar ledekkan. Shikamaru dan Kiba yang kini saling melemparkan ungkapan-ungkapan cinta dan Neji yang memaki tindakan aneh yang tak biasa dari sepasang kekasih itu.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya pelan. Terkadang ia iri pada teman-temannya yang sempurna. Mereka yang bisa mengungkapkan perasaan mereka dengan kata-kata kepada orang terkasihnya. Tidak seperti Sasuke, ia hanyalah seseorang yang bisu. Walaupun parasnya bisa dikatakan tampan dan memiliki kepintaran yang dapat dikatakan diatas rata-rata teman sebayanya, namun apa gunanya? Ia bisu! —pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke juga terkadang iri deng pasangan kekasih lainnya, iri kepada kedua sahabatnya Shikamaru dan Kiba. Mereka bisa saling mengungkapkan kata-kata cinta dengan mudahnya, mengungkapkan perasaan mereka kepada orang yang mereka cintai dengan suara mereka.

Tidak seperti Sasuke yang hanya bisa terdiam tanpa bisa bicara sepatah katapun.

Sasuke lebih dari sadar jika ia tidak bisa bicara seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Ia tidak percaya bahwa Naruto dengan segala kesempurnaannya menerima Sasuke sebagai kekasihnya saat ia mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya pada pemuda pirang itu dengan selembar surat yang ia berikan pada Naruto dulu. Cukup konyol memang seorang Sasuke yang notabenenya berasal dari klan Uchiha menulis surat cinta—yang tidak ingin diakuinya.

Namun apa boleh di kata? Ia bisu! Mana bisa orang bisu mengungkapkan perasaannya secara langsung?

Sasuke terhanyut dalam pikirannya. Terkadang masih belum bisa ia cerna dengan baik mengapa kekasihnya yang periang— jika tak mau dikatakan berisik— bilang bahwa ia juga mencintai Sasuke. Mencintai dirinya yang cacat ini. Mencintai dirinya yang bisu.

Naruto, pemuda yang dikenalnya sejak awal ia menginjak bangku _High School_, pemuda pirang yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu memiliki paras yang manis dan tampak lugu, bola matanya berwarnakan _sapphire _yang memancarkan kepolosan itu telah membuat Uchiha Sasuke—si pemuda bisu—jatuh cinta.

Lebih membuat Sasuke habis akal lagi, pemuda yang merupakan kekasihnya sejak enam bulan yang lalu itu juga berkata bahwa ia mencintai Sasuke. Ia menerima Sasuke yang cacat ini sementara ia bisa mendapatkan kekasih yang sama sempurnanya dengan Naruto.

Pemuda berparas manis itu tetep mencintai Sasuke walau dia tahu bahwa Sasuke bisu.

Terkadang Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bisu. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuk Naruto, tidak bisa bercanda gurau, atau memanggil nama Naruto sekalipun. Tidak bisa mengatakan seberapa pentingnya seorang Namikaze Naruto dalam untuk Uchiha Sasuke.

Semua hanya karena Sasuke seorang yang bisu.

Sasuke tidak akan pernah bisa mengungkapkan kalau Naruto adalah orang yang penting bagi dirinya, inilah yang membuat Sasuke terkadang membenci dirinya sendiri yang tidak sempurna.

**~oOo~**

Ada kalanya pikiran Sasuke kembali pada masa lalunya. Masa lalunya yang dijalani seperti kebanyakan anak normal lainnya.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah anak bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Ia memiliki seorang kakak bernama Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke sadar betul bahwa kakaknya sangat menyayanginya—orangtuanya _pun_ begitu—dan sangat menjaga Sasuke. Itulah salah satu hal yang membuat Sasuke bersyukur memiliki keluarga yang menerima keadaannya.

Sasuke kecil bukanlah anak yang berisik seperti anak kecil kebanyakan. Sasuke tak banyak bicara—kecuali pada Itachi—jika tidak ada hal penting yang harus ia bicarakan. Ia juga jarang bermain di luar dengan teman sebayanya. Ia lebih suka berada dirumah membaca buku atau belajar bersama kakaknya.

Walau Sasuke kecil dulu tak banyak bicara bukan berarti ia seperti sekarang yang sama sekali tidak akan pernah dapat berbicara lagi. Dulu ia masih bisa mengeluarkan suara tawanya ketika bermain dengan Itachi, masih bisa memuji masakan Ibunya yang sangat ia sukai itu, masih bisa mengeluarkan suaranya yang terkesan gugup saat berhadapan dengan Ayahnya, atau menangis meraung ketika ia terjatuh ketika berlari. Ya, itu masa lalunya. Sasuke rindu suaranya.

**~oOo~**

"_Wah Sasuke seperti biasa ya, kau hebat! Pidatomu tadi juga benar-benar keren!" ucapSuigetsu_— _salah satu teman Sasuke. Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyum simpul._

"_Bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu takoyaki, Sasuke? Kita ke taman kota!" tawar Juugo teman Sasuke yang lain. _

_Sasuke melirik kearah jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinyanya."Maaf , aku harus pulang. Ibuku menunggu di rumah." Suigetsu dan Juggo menatapnya kecewa._

"_Mungkin lain kali ya, Sasuke? Aku berhutang traktiran padamu."_

_Sasuke lekas meninggalkan teman-temannya, langkahnya membawa ia menuju halte bis dekat sekolahnya. Hari-hari anak berusia sebelas belas tahun ini berlangsung seperti biasanya._

_Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi penumpang dalam bus ketika ia telah menaiki bus untuk menuju kerumahnya. Rumah Sasuke memang agak jauh dengan sekolahnya, jadi ia tidak mungkin berjalan kaki untuk pulang. Biasanya Sasuke diantar jemput oleh kakaknya. Namun kakaknya sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan sekolahnya sehingga ia tak dapat menjemput Sasuke hari ini. Toh ini bukanlah kali pertama Sasuke puang sendiri, ia cukup mandiri untuk anak seusianya._

_Mata kelamnya beralih menatap keluar jendela, menatap jalan yang cukup ramai hari ini. Nampaknya ia akan lama sampai kerumah._

_Sasuke tersentak ketika bis yang ia tumpangi terguncang. Sasuke melihat penumpang bus lainnya nampak panik. Bahkan seorang yang kini duduk disampingnya memekik sangat nyaring, begitupun dengan penumpang lainnya. _

_Entah apa yang terjadi berikutnya, Sasuke merasakan kepalanya yang terbentur dengan keras dan bagian lehernya yang terasa perih sebelum semuanya terasa gelap._

**~oOo~**

_Sasuke terbangun dalam ruangan yang asing baginya. Matanya menelusuri seisi ruangan dengan warna putih yang begitu dominan dan berbau bahan kimia tersebut._

"_Sasuke, akhirnya kau sadar nak!" Sasuke tersentak kaget ketika sang Ibu langsung memeluknya erat ketika ia sedang mencoba berusaha mendudukkan dirinya. "Aku senang kau baik-baik saja."_

_Sasuke terdiam dalam pelukan Ibunya. Anak berusia sebelas tahun itu merasa tubuhnya tak nyaman, kepalanya terasa berdenyut. Ia memegang kepalanya sendiri yang ternyata terbalut perban, begitu pula lehernya._

_Sasuke lebih tercekat ketika ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari mulutnya. Bibirnya terbuka seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun hasilnya nihil, tidak ada suara yang bisa diciptakan olehnya._

_Kedua tangan Sasuke yang tadinya memeluk sang Ibu kini berpindah ke lehernya. Sekali lagi Sasuke berusaha mengucapkan sebuah kalimat namun tetap tidak ada suara yang keluar._

_Sasuke menatap Ibunya dengan tatapan bingung. Sasuke dapat melihat bahwa kini kedua bola mataIbunya yang memerah, dan Sasuke bisa memastikan bahwa Ibunya yang kini sedang menatapnya sedih itu habis menangis._

"_Sasuke," Mata onyx Sasuke menatap Ibunya yang nampak ragu untuk bicara. "Maafkan Ibu Sasuke. Ibu tidak bisa menjagamu."_

_Sasuke menatap Ibunya dengan heran. Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa perasaannya kini tak nyaman._

" _Sasuke, dokter bilang pada Ibu kalau saat ini bahkan nanti sampai Sasuke dewasa, Sasuke tidak bisa bicara lagi seperti dulu." Mata kelam Sasuke terbelalak mendengar ucapan menatap sang Ibu yang nampak menahan tangisnya, mencoba meminta penjelasan lagi._

_Bukan, bukan karena Sasuke kecil tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Ibunya, hanya saja ia tidak percaya. Ibunya bilang kalau Sasuke tidak bisa berbicara lagi sampai kapanpun, Sasuke tidak mau percaya akan hal itu._

_Mikoto menghela nafas berat melihat anaknya yang nampak kalut, ia mencoba menahan tangisnya di depan Sasuke. " Karena benturan yang keras mengenai syarafmu yang menyebabkan kerusakan otak mengatur sistem wicaramu. Ditambah lagi dengan serpihan-serpihan kaca yang tergores dalam mengenai pita suaramu."_

**~oOo~**

_Hari-hari Sasuke berjalan begitu saja. Sasuke memutuskan home schooling untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya yang sempat tertuda._

_Dalam lingkup keluarganya sama sekali tak ada yang berubah. Ayah dan Ibunya masih tetap menyayanginya dan perhatian padanya_—_tidak terkecuali kakaknya._

_Keluarganya sama sekali tidak memperlakukannya dengan perlakuan khusus, semuanya berjalan sama saja seperti saat Sasuke masih bisa bicara._

_Lama-lama, Sasuke bisa sedikit melupakan rasa sedihnya pasca ia tidak dapat berbicara lagi. Sasuke mulai terbiasa dengan keadaannya sekarang. Tapi entah bagaimana nanti ketika ia berhubungan dengan dunia luar._

"_Sasuke," Sasuke menatap sang kakak_—_Itachi_—_yang duduk di sebelahnya kini. Dua bersaudara ini sedang menikmati senja di halama rumah mereka._

"_Entah apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini hingga membuatmu lebih sering melamun aku kurang mengerti," ucap Itachi. "Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, di dunia ini sama sekali tak ada satu halpun yangbenar-benar sepurna dan tidak memiliki kelemahan."_

_Sasuke menatap kakaknya yang kini tersenyum pada Sasuke dengan bingung. "Percaya padaku, seburuk apapun kita, suatu saat pasti kita dapat menemukan seseorang yang dapat melihat sisi baik dari kita dan mau menutupi kekurangan dari diri kita sendiri dengan tulus."_

**~oOo~**

Sasuke menceritakan sedikit masa lalunya pada Naruto melalui tulisan tangannya. Ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu tidak akan mengerti jika Sasuke menggunakan bahasa isyarat.

Naruto membaca setiap tulisan Sasuke dengan teliti. Pemuda pirang berparas manis itu menatap Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya seakan ingin melihat reaksi dari Naruto.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya, ia bingung harus bicara apa. Naruto bukanlah orang yang pandai bicara.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto, "Entahlah Sasuke, aku bukanlah orang yang pandai bicara, aku juga mungkin tidak akan pernah mengerti rasanya jadi sepertimu." Ucap pemuda pirang itu. "Tapi Sasuke, aku akan selalu bersamamu." Lanjut Naruto.

Sasuke tersentak mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ia tahu kekasihnya itu bukanlah orang yang suka mengucapkan kata-kata macam itu, otak kekasihnya tak sampai kesana.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia menuliskan sesuatu pada buku kemudian di serahkannya pada Naruto agar Naruto membacanya.

Iris _sapphire _Naruto membaca tulisan tangan Sasuke, pemuda itu mengernyit membaca apa yang di tulis pemuda raven itu—_Dobe._

"Arghh Teme! Begitukah caramu berterimakasih pada orang yang baru saja berkata bahwa ia akan selalu bersamamu?!" Geram Naruto. Sasuke tertawa melihat kekasihnya yang kesal.

Sasuke menulis kembali pada buku itu, kemudian memberikannya pada Naruto diiringi dengan senyumnya.

"_Arigatou, Usuratonkachi."_

"Hehe, douita Teme no Baka."

**~oOo~**

Seperti hari biasanya Sasuke menunggu Naruto di luar kelas kekasihnya itu untuk makan siang bersama. Sesekali ia membalas senyuman orang-orang yang menyapanya.

"Oi Naruto-kun, ayo kita makan siang bersama." Tawar teman sekelas Naruto, Rock Lee. "Sai akan mentrakir kita makan siang!"

Lagi-lagi Narutp membalasnya dengan gelengan pelan, "Maaf Genji-mayu, aku akan makan siang dengan Sasuke."

"Kau selalu menolak ajakan kami Naruto. Memang apa sih bagusnya punya kekasih bisu seperti Sasuke? Bicara saja tidak bisa. Kuakui dia memang tampan dan pintar, tapi apa gunanya jika tidak bisa bicara, benarkan teman-teman?" ucapan Sai di balas anggukan oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

Tubuh tegap Sasuke menegang mendengar ucapan dari teman Naruto. Bukannya ia menguping pembicaraan mereka, tapi ucapan mereka cukup keras untuk di dengar oleh Sasuke yang berada di luar kelas kekasihnya itu.

Tangannya terkepal menahan kesal, menundukan wajahnya seolah ingin menyembunyikan dirinya.

"Benar Naruto. Untuk apa memiliki kekasih bisu seperti Sasuke? Sama sekali tidak ada yang bisa kau banggakan dari orang bisu. Bukankah sebaiknya mencari kekasih yang bisa bicara saja?" jelas Yahiko.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha menahan emosinya. "Apa perduliku kalau kekasihku tidak dapat bicara seperti kalian? Walaupun Sasuke tak dapat bicara aku akan tetap mencintainya. Tidak perduli dia bisu ataupun banyak orang lain yang sempurna di luar sana, aku hanya mencintai Sasuke." Ujar Naruto. " Lagipula, di dunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna kan? Termasuk kita semua. Setidaknya Sasuke jauh lebih baik daripada kalian yang dapat bicara tapi ucapan kalian sama seperti sampah!" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang termenung mendengengar penuturan dari Naruto.

"Sasuke, maaf menunggu lama. Ayo kita pergi." Dengan segera Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke yang sedari tadi masih menundukan wajahnya. Mata onyx itu menatap kekasihnya yang menggandeng lengannya dengan riang.

**~oOo~**

'_Aku tidak bisa bicara seperti orang lain.'_

Naruto terkekeh melihat deretan kata yang ditulis oleh Sasuke. Ia menatap kekasihnya yang sedari tadi menampakkan wajah tertekannya—dibalik wajah datar yang merupakan treadmark Sasuke.

"Temo no Baka!" ujar Naruto, "Haruskah kita terus membahas soal ini Sasuke?"

"Berapa kali aku harus bicarakan ini lagi, Teme? Kau tak mengerti kalau aku tak peduli ?" Jelas Naruto. "Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini Sasuke, termasuk aku. Kau sendiri yang memanggilku 'Dobe', bukan?"

"Oleh karena itu, kita saling menutup ketidak sempurnaan kita. Itulah gunanya mencintai, untuk saling melengkapi satu sama lain."

Naruto terkekeh kembali, "Lagipula aku senang mendapat kekasih tampan dan pintar sepertimu. Kau juga tinggi, dan keren." Kekeh Naruto, "Walau kau agak brengsek."

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar penuturan dari kekasihnya yang terkesan polos itu. Ia menuliskan sesuatu pada secarik kertas kemudian memberikannya pada Naruto.

'_Aku senang memiliki kekasih yang manis dan sexy sepertimu_.'

Naruto merona membaca tulisan Sasuke, sementara sasuke menyeringai. "B-brengsek!"

Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya yang terkesan menggemaskan di mata Sasuke. Sepasang lengan kekar merengkuh tubuh Naruto, membawa Naruto ke pelukan Sasuke.

_Aku mencintaimu.._

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Teme no Baka." Sasuke tersentak mendengar ucapan Naruto seakan ia tahu apa yang Sasuke pikirkan. Naruto tertawa riang di pelukan kekasihnya itu. Pemuda bermata onyx itu tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini—untuk Naruto.

Ucapan Itachi benar. Ingatkan Sasuke untuk berterima kasih pada kakaknya tercinta nanti.

**OWARI**

_Yukirin's World_

Nyaaan~ Minna-san~ Yukirin desudesu~ Dozo yoroshiku onegaishi-Mayuyu~! :3

KYAAAAAA~ Mimpi apa coba saya buat Sasuke-kun BISU! :O

Mungkin cerita yang macam ini agak mainstream ya? Tapi serius deh, bikin seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang ehemgantengkalemehem ini bisu agak gimana gitu walau Sasuke-kun irit kata sih.

Saya berusaha sebisa mungkin menempatkan diri saya jika jadi Sasuke yang bisu. Mungkin Sasuke agak OOC ya? Tapi ga mungkin kan kalau Sasuke ga punya perasaan sedih kalau bisu? *opo seh*

Terus soal Naruto sendiri, terlalu girly kah? Terlalu tampak ke-uke-an kah? Atau malah sebaliknya? o.O

Tapi pas saya baca ulang ini, terkesan _fluff_. Mungkin kalian berpikir begitu kah? Saya bahkan jadi bingung buat nentuin ini genrenya apa TT-TT

Soal penulisan sendiri ada yang mau saya tanyakan. Kalau 'Teme', 'Dobe' itu pakai huruf kapital di depan atau engga sih? ._.?

Semoga senpai-senpai yang bersedia review fic saya beritahu saya letak kesalahan dalam penulisan nyan~ maaf kalau masih banyak typo atau sesuatu yang mengganjal (?) dalam fic saya /.\

Sekali lagi, **Happy SASUNARU Day! **Semoga Sasuke-kun dan NaruNaru makin banyak yang mencintai :*

Semoga makin banyak juga yang nulis fanfic SasuNaru. Jujur aja saya sedih fanfic SasuNaru jadi RARE (saya ga suka NaruSasu soalnya) TT-TT

Yosh~! Thanks for reading :D and.. **Review please** ^^;


End file.
